Remembrance of Sakura
by Jollyolly
Summary: A late night stroll triggers memories for Muraki. What secrets will the doctor reveal to Tsuzuki? MurTsu


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. If I did, Muraki and Tsuzuki would be together forever.

A/N: Hi all! Dedicated to all Muraki/Tsuzuki fans! I do hope it serves. Enjoy!

* * *

**Remembrance of Sakura**

White petals drifted by the hundreds in the cooling breeze, gently falling to earth, blanketing the pebbled road white in their wake.

A tall ivory figure walked along the path between the rows of sakura trees, his shoulders hunched and hands in pockets, his eyes straight ahead, striding with a purpose. His silver blonde hair shone in the moonlight and with his white coat he possessed an ethereal look about him.

Coming to his destination, he stopped and stole a glance at his watch, frowning slightly.

_Am I too early?_

Muraki sighed softly and walked to one of the drooping sakura tress. Leaning against the trunk, he thrust his hands in his pockets, debating whether or not to smoke. Better not. His craving for the taste of his lover's sweet lips far outweighed the nicotine and he made the decision to wait until then. He smiled dreamily in anticipation at seeing Tsuzuki.

_His dark-haired god, his beloved._

The work week was thankfully over and Muraki was looking forward to the two days ahead. Breakfast in bed, warm baths, kisses by the fireplace, wild, passionate sex on the kitchen table. The doctor chuckled at the last scenario. However, little by little his violet-eyed lover was becoming a bit more bolder so perhaps a tryst on top of the wooden table wouldn't be too far-fetched. He made a mental note to suggest it.

But as for tonight, a cozy dinner at a local bistro followed by a romantic stroll through the park would be a perfect end to this tedious workday. And Tsuzuki had agreed so enthusiastically that morning, those beautiful amethysts glowing warmly in anticipation.

With those happy thoughts, the pale man's silver gaze drifted up and beheld the scene around him for the first time. Only the sounds of his soft breathing and the multitude of cricket chirps permeated the still night.

So tranquil.

He blinked.

_The same footpath. Why hadn't I noticed it before?_

It had been awhile since he last walked this particular solitary lane. From work to home and back again. The days before...

_Before Tsuzuki agreed to be with me._

_More like a lifetime ago_, the doctor mused wistfully.

_A life without Tsuzuki_.

An involuntary shiver went through his body and he wrapped the collar of his coat more snugly around his throat.

How he managed to exist without Tsuzuki was beyond him. Those lonely hours filled with emptiness and longing for the violet-eyed brunette. The nights he jolted out of bed in a sweat, to the cold awareness that Tsuzuki would never truly be his.

_Stop it!_

Muraki squeezed his eyes shut. Calming the thudding of his heart, he leaned his hand against the white trunk of a tree and took a steady breath.

_Asato is with me. Asato is my life. Asato loves me._

Feeling a bit more steady, the pale blonde wondered what could have brought these morbid thoughts to the surface. Why dwell on those bleak thoughts now? That part of his life was over, never to return.

Sakura.

It was the sakura that triggered it. The sakura around him, swaying innocently. Perhaps...perhaps it was a reminder. A reminder that he ought not to take his present happiness for granted, that it could be taken away or might never have been.

Anxiously, the doctor looked down the path, right and left. His beautiful lover wasn't in sight. Despite his self-scolding, he couldn't seem to keep the images at bay.

It had been a weary day on that particular day. A day filled with tedious staff meetings and patient consultations and floor rounds. Walking the sakura-ladened path home, he had been weary and discouraged and miserable.

**Flashback**

Muraki drew up his coat more snugly around his neck as his feet crunched across the pebbly path. Moonlight streamed through the branches, dappling the dark earth. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he took no time to admire the sakura swaying this way and that. It didn't matter. It would be there tomorrow and the night after that...and the night after that.

Come to think of it, why was he hurrying home? Hurrying to a dark and empty manor? Hit with that realization, the silver blonde slowed his steps, sighing deeply.

_Tsuzuki-san_

What was Tsuzuki doing right now? Perhaps he was working hard on a case or sitting down to dinner or relaxing with his co-workers. The doctor glanced at his watch.

11:47.

More likely Tsuzuki was blissfully asleep.

Damn.

Muraki scowled. He was doing it again. Concerning himself with Tsuzuki's whereabouts when it was quite obvious Tsuzuki didn't want anything to do with him. Hadn't Tsuzuki made that plain enough so many times?

_But I've changed. Truly. I want no more revenge. I want peace and stability and a home_.

I want Tsuzuki. His forgiveness...his love.

It was too much to ask for, he knew. After the torment and pain he put the guardian through, to ask such things from him, to expect Tsuzuki to take his word for it that he had changed...it was an impossible deed. But he did ask.

And no matter what he said to the beautiful brunette, no matter how hard he tried to convince him, Tsuzuki's violet eyes would regard the doctor with doubt and suspicion and hatred. Those dark amethysts would glitter with anger and scorn at Muraki's words, flinging them back with contempt. What used to fill Muraki's heart with sport and amusement at the sight of the furious guardian now despaired and grieved him.

Tsuzuki's utter rejection was killing him. But he couldn't blame Tsuzuki for his response. Tsuzuki was hardly going to sweep every evil deed he had done away, like it never happened. Truly, what did he expect?

A sudden wave of hopelessness stayed his feet. He lifted his face up to the full yellow moon, his chest constricting painfully.

_It's no use. I can't do this anymore. He won't ever believe me, be with me...then...what is the point of it all?_

Tears gathered swiftly, blurring his vision, choking his heart. Shakily, he pulled the cool steel-rimmed glasses from his face. Lowering his head, he pinched the bridge of nose, willing himself not to weep, not to break down. Not here.

_Muraki_

The doctor stilled, frowning slightly.

A voice?

No. It was the wind. Yes. The wind between the branches. So much like his voice. The sudden urge to laugh hysterically was strong. So strong, he bit his lip hard, shaking his head slightly in sad amusement.

He was going mad. That was it. A descent into madness before the end.

"Muraki?"

Silver eyes widened, blinking he turned his head this way and that. There. A figure clothed in flowing black walking toward him.

Muraki stood erect, his muscles bunched and tense. Silver eyes narrowed dangerously at the coming figure, ready to defend if necessary.

"Who is it?" he demanded, facing the dark man fully. He gasped in astonishment when the moon softly illuminated the man before him.

_Tsuzuki-san_

**Present**

"Kazutaka."

Muraki felt slender arms snake around his waist and warm pressure against the length of his back.

Smiling, he relaxed fully into the embrace, catching the slim fingers in his.

"Beloved," he whispered, his silky voice full of loving warmth.

"Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry. The meeting went on longer than expected," the brunette said softly, his arms squeezed the slim waist.

The pale blonde shook his head slightly.

"It's fine. Just admiring the sakura and the evening. It's quite peaceful here, ne?"

Tsuzuki dark head rested comfortably on his lover's broad shoulder.

"Yes, it is. Very peaceful," the brunette agreed. A slight pause, watching snowy blossoms in stark contrast against the dark sky flutter all around; the gentle, biting breeze ruffling their hair.

"You're remembering that night, aren't you?"

Muraki started.

"Beloved?"

"That night changed my life more than I could ever had imagine," Tsuzuki whispered.

Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's wrists pulling them away from his body. Turning around he faced his dark-haired lover squarely, surprise etched on his handsome face. Pulling Tsuzuki closer, he cupped his lover's face, brushing his thumb back and forth tenderly over the cheekbone.

"Truly?" he whispered.

The brunette beauty nodded slowly.

"I took a chance that night. I never told you, Kazutaka, but I watched you from afar those past weeks before I confronted you here. I had to find out for myself if you truly had changed, if you meant everything you said. You seemed so...so determined," the guardian mused, his eyes sparkling at the memory. "I took such a chance."

The doctor's features softened in amazement. Gently his thumb rubbed small circles over the soft skin.

"You were watching me? But how? Surely I would have sensed you," Muraki asked, his eyes delving deeply into violets.

Tsuzuki lips tugged into a smile.

"I had gone to Watari and he gave me a potion to cloak myself completely. Knowing Watari, I was lucky it did what it was supposed to do," the guardian joked lightly, his violet eyes dancing at the memory.

Muraki continued to stroke the soft cheek in wonder.

"All this time," he whispered. "All this time, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, that you loathed the very sight of me. You were so angry and resolute, beloved. And rightfully so. Your love, your forgiveness was too much to ask, too much to hope for."

Tsuzuki's leaned forward, his face tilted upward, his eyes glowing and warm.

"I took such a chance that night."

**Flashback**

Tsuzuki drew up the collar of his black trenchcoat around his neck, his feet soundless against the pavement. He carefully dodged the many pedestrians on the sidewalk, surprised to see this many people at this hour.

_Where was he?_

This night Tsuzuki had worked overtime, catching up on all the missed paperwork since he started following the doctor. And this night the brunette felt a deep sense of urgency in finding the doctor. Strange. This fluttering in the pit of his belly, the anxious thumps inside his chest. He never felt it before the other occasions he tailed the pale blonde.

_Why now?_

Tsuzuki stopped abruptly, his steps leading him to the public park. Now, the number of people was sparse, much to his relief. Just the sound of crickets and his shallow breathing.

_Why now?_

Why this sense of foreboding if he didn't tell Muraki his decision tonight? It could wait until tomorrow, couldn't it? The doctor had waited years for this moment, he could wait a few more hours.

_No_.

Again that fluttering in the pit of Tsuzuki's stomach, his mouth suddenly dry. A worrisome shiver that urged him, told him that it couldn't wait.

And, truth be told, Tsuzuki, himself, couldn't wait any longer. He was excited and nervous and scared all rolled up into one, the emotions hitting every corner of his being.

He took a deep breath. He believed Muraki. He believed the doctor had, indeed, changed. And deep down, in the secret recesses of his heart, it thrilled him, making him dizzy and elated.

The past weeks proved that to the brunette. Each day and night, every moment he could get away from work, he followed the pale blonde, telling his co-workers he had to keep an eye on the evil doctor, keep the innocents safe.

So he followed him to the hospital; watched him perform his duties; watched him dine alone in extravagant restaurants; spied when he attended whirlwind social engagements alone.

_Always alone._

Muraki would leave and walk alone that sakura path home, a solitary pale figure.

No sinister plots being concocted. No evil plans to exact revenge. No new victims discovered. Just the same routine day after day, night after night. To work and to home. And Muraki's aura was different as well. It radiated off him in waves, remorseful and sad.

Following his instinct, the guardian made his way to the sakura grove, quickening his pace. It suddenly seemed important to get there as soon as possible. With his dark trench flapping behind him, he ran at top speed down the pebbly path, almost stumbling to his knees in his haste.

_There_.

In the middle of the trail was the pale angel. It seemed surreal. The tall white man standing as still as a statue, his silver hair glowing under the moon's soft rays, his appearance ghost-like.

For a few moments, he watched the beautiful man. Watched as Muraki lifted his face toward the inky black sky, the moonlight through the sakura branches, dappling his lovely face in shadow and light. Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat at the enchanting vision, his breath caught in his throat.

Abruptly, Muraki pulled his glasses off, his head bent. Tsuzuki frowned at this, concern etched over his features.

_He's lonely._

His chest constricted painfully, the thudding of his heart quickening its pace, urging him. Quickly he murmured the incantation breaking the cloaking spell. Slowly he approached the doctor, careful not to startle, but wanting to rush forward all the same.

Muraki...

He saw the doctor start, his body tense, the silver head scanning the area.

"Muraki?"

"Who is it?"

Tsuzuki stepped out into the moon's beams and stood in front of him. The look of astonishment and shock on the pale blonde's face affected Tsuzuki. He had never seen that look before.

Timidly, the brunette proceeded forward, his heart really pounding now.

"Tsuzuki-san?" the doctor breathed, unable to believe.

_I've gone mad. This is an illusion. A trick._

He was seeing Tsuzuki standing in front of him. And what's more, the brunette wasn't in a rage or scowling or even frowning. Tsuzuki was in front of him and walking toward him. Muraki could scarcely breathe. He didn't want to move, didn't want to break this beautiful dream.

"Muraki, I...I."

Tsuzuki swallowed audibly.

There was no turning back. What happened tonight, at this moment would change the brunette's life forevermore. For better or worse, whatever happened there be no turning back. Not from his feelings. Not from his wants and needs and wishes. Not anymore.

"I believe you," he blurted out.

_There._

The pale blonde blinked.

"What?"

Tsuzuki lifted his chin and met the silver blonde's gaze, unafraid and resolute.

"I believe you," he stated again, more firmly.

The doctor was stunned to say the least. All that he had hoped for, wished for, was happening.

_He believes me?_

Only a minute ago he was ready to end it, take his life and leave this pathetic existence. And now...now, with those three words his life shone with newfound hope.

Walking slowly to the brunette, Muraki took careful steps, not wanting to startle the guardian.

_How beautiful he is._

He studied Tsuzuki's face bathed in moonlight, the violets large and shimmery. The doctor's heart pounding so hard against his ribs. He took the chance.

"May I...may I kiss you, Tsuzuki-san?" he whispered.

Tsuzuki's violet orbs widened a bit more. A hesitation, and then with a sharp nod, he lifted his chin.

"All right."

Muraki smiled. He reached out, pale fingers catching the delicate chin. And to his amazement, Tsuzuki didn't pull away. He didn't flinch or start or protest. He merely stood, his violet eyes shining bright and wide.

Muraki bent forward, lifting the brunette's face higher, focusing on Tsuzuki's trembling lips. Gently, their mouth met and both felt an electric spark. Their lips moved against each other's exploring, softly pressing. The doctor made no demands and lest he lose himself completely, lifted his head and noted with quiet delight Tsuzuki's cheeks stained crimson.

_So beautiful._

The doctor cleared his throat, gathering his bearings.

"Would you go out to dinner with me, Tsuzuki-san?" he asked huskily, much as he wanted to deepen their kiss, instinct told him to take it slow. Earn the guardian's trust. Time he was more than willing to spend in doing just that.

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Dinner? Well, yeah, I...I guess so," he stammered, blushing furiously.

_A dinner date_.

The guardian couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips.

The pale blonde's own smile widened in response, making his silver eyes sparkle.

The branches of sakura swayed to and fro and two men faced each other, unsure of where this would lead them, but at the moment not caring in the slightest.

**Present**

Under the swaying sakura branches, two lovers kissed passionately, locked in each other's arms. The brunette whimpered softly, his arms wrapped tight around the taller man's neck as his tongue lapped within the warm silken mouth. The doctor lifted his head panting harshly, a smile on his kiss-swollen lips. Hugging the trembling brunette close, he nuzzled the fragrant hair.

"That night changed my life as well, beloved. If you hadn't come to me when you did..." he stopped abruptly, stiffening.

Tsuzuki frowned against the doctor's warm neck. Lifting his head, his eyes searched the pale blonde's troubled face.

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki avoided his eyes, attempting to pull his lover close against his body.

But the brunette wouldn't be swayed. He frowned deeply, placing his hand on the pale blonde's chest.

"What do you mean?" he persisted.

The doctor shook his head, silently cursing himself. He had been feeling vulnerable in his remembrances and it had slipped out.

"Asato, it is nothing," he reassured him, trying to catch Tsuzuki's mouth with his.

"No! Kazutaka, I want to know," Tsuzuki's voice filled with dread. He should let it go, be blissfully ignorant. But that's not how a relationship works. He wanted to know all of his lover's fears and anxieties, everything about him. There should be no secrets between them now.

"Asato, I..."

"Tell me," the guardian entreated, not shaking his resolve to know.

For several moments, Muraki pressed his lips tight, eyes closed. But upon feeling Tsuzuki's hand squeeze his, the pale blonde's resolve broke. With a heavy sigh, Muraki lifted his eyes, steel silver pricked with unshed tears.

"That night was to be my last, Asato. I had made up my mind to take my life. In that way, perhaps...perhaps redeem those innocent souls," the doctor whispered, the memory of it painfully raw.

Shock flooded the brunette's face.

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki breathed.

_Last night? Take his life?!_

Tsuzuki bent his head, the dark bangs hiding his eyes from Muraki. That sense of urgency he felt that night. That he had to find Muraki that night, it couldn't wait until morning. Everything inside him had been screaming to find Muraki no matter what. And when he did find the pale blonde, how lonely and sad he looked standing among the sakura trees.

Tsuzuki's violets filled with tears. Now he understood. If he had waited, if he had ignored his inner heart and waited until morning...

"Beloved? That's in the past, ne? It's of no consequence," the doctor assured his lover as calmly as he could, but he noticed with dull shock the way the guardian trembled, his slender frame shaking.

"Beloved?"

Tsuzuki jerked his head up, a tear running down his cheek, dripping off his chin.

"Kazutaka! That night I had to find you right away! I had to find you and tell you! It was important and it couldn't wait!" the brunette's breath hitched, the lump in his throat thickening.

The images flashed in his mind, cold and horrible. Tsuzuki's eyes dulled, the realization of what could have been making him ill. Alarmed, Muraki frowned, noticing the light leaving his lover's eyes.

"If I had waited, if I had waited until morning, you would have been gone, gone from me, gone forever..." his voice droning flatly.

"Asato!"

Muraki grabbed his lover by the shoulders, jerking him to the present.

"But it didn't happen! I'm here and we're together!"

Tsuzuki blinked, his eyes refocusing on the silver blonde's anxious features, his lover's beautiful face marred with worry.

With a sob, the brunette threw himself into the doctor's arms, his face buried in the crook of Muraki's warm neck.

"Oh, Kazutaka! Yes, you're here! Here with me!" the brunette clung to the tall blonde's muscular body as though it would slip away, his own body quivering like a leaf.

Muraki groaned, stroking the dark hair, rubbing his lover's back. He felt the warm wetness against his throat and held the brunette all the tighter.

"Don't, beloved. Don't upset yourself like this. Please," the doctor entreated, his hands continuing to stroke and reassure.

Tsuzuki's mind couldn't help but wander to what might have been.

To that following morning he would have gone to Muraki's house and waited at his front door until the doctor came out for work and tell Muraki of his decision. And after waiting and waiting, he would venture inside, wondering what was keeping him. He would make his way to the bedroom and to his horror and anguish, see the doctor's lean body sprawled on the wide bed. His beautiful face, his beautiful body cold and lifeless, stilled forever.

Another choked sob tore from Tsuzuki's throat along with a fresh wave of tears. He felt his lover's arms tighten, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

After a few minutes, feeling slightly calmer he sighed a shaky breath. Kissing Muraki's neck, he nuzzled the smooth cheek with his own.

"I'm sorry, Kazutaka," he whispered hoarsely. "It's just that...that the thought of you not here," he swallowed hard, closing his eyes tight. "Seeing you...you," he couldn't say it out loud. The mere thought of his passionate, vibrant lover buried underneath the cold, damp earth tore at Tsuzuki's fragile heart.

"Shh, beloved. Don't apologize. I was filled with such hopelessness at the time. I didn't want to go on if there seemed to be no chance in winning you. But because you came to me, because you listened to your intuition only proves even more that we are meant to be together, ne?" the doctor stated firmly, squeezing Tsuzuki's body closer.

Purple eyes widened. Tsuzuki nodded against the pale cheek.

"Yes," he agreed softly, his heart easing a bit. "Yes, it does."

They held on to each other, taking comfort in the cool night air as sakura rained all about, the minutes ticking by. The soft breeze ruffled the guardian's dark hair across his brow and Tsuzuki snuggled deeper into his lover's arms, seeking his warmth. But he wanted more.

"I want to go home, Kazutaka," the brunette whimpered, looking up with large eyes.

Tsuzuki wanted, needed his lover's arms around him now, to feel that warm naked body pressed against his own and to tell himself again and again that his Kazutaka was, indeed with him. Alive and strong and beautiful.

Muraki gazed into those shimmering amethysts and knew what Tsuzuki was asking and he was more than willing to give that comfort and reassurance to his Asato. Truth be told, he needed it, too.

"Yes, beloved. Let's go home."

Tsuzuki sighed, dropping his dark head against the broad shoulder.

Muraki drew the brunette beauty closer and softly chanted a spell. The wind picked up, whipping around the two men, a flurry of white petals scattering in their wake.

* * *

In the moonlit bedroom, two lean figures rocked in unison, naked and glistening they pressed against each other. 

Tsuzuki's slim arms slid around the pale blonde's shoulders, his face buried in the crook of that warm neck, the fragrance of sandalwood and roses enveloping his senses. His hips shifted and ground against the muscular thighs, the cock inside him deep and pulsing.

Muraki held the slender body in his lap, keeping his thrusts deep and steady. His lips pressed hotly against the brunette's soft ear, whispering words of comfort.

"Do you feel my arms around you, beloved? My arms holding you close to me?" he gently nibbled the tender lobe, his hands stroking the tanned naked back.

Tsuzuki nodded, a sob of need escaping, he tilted his head, wanting those lips, those kisses on his sensitive skin.

Muraki bit his lip, his brow crinkling, quivers of pleasure coursing through him. He quickly pressed open-mouth kisses along the honeyed throat and slowly ground his hips, steadying Tsuzuki's yielding body, his hands gliding against the smooth naked skin.

"You feel so heavenly, beloved. So perfect," the pale blonde sighed blissfully. "Each day I count the hours until I can hold you like this. My only desire, my only purpose is to make you happy," the husky silken voice penetrated deep into the guardian's being, his very soul, calming him.

Tsuzuki groaned softly at the doctor's words, his lust spiking. He pressed feverish kisses along the doctor's temple and cheek, his hips continuing to gyrate slowly.

"Kazutaka, I am happy with you. More than I have a right to be. If you only knew how...how much you mean to me," Tsuzuki whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. Suddenly he bit his lip, Muraki shifted his pelvis, the thick cock buried even deeper into his tight passage.

Combing his fingers into the silver silk strands, his eyes scanned the flawless pale face, again marveling his lover's beauty. The elegant brows framing heavy lidded platinum eyes which at this moment, shone like jewels; the thick sooty lashes; high cheekbones; lush pale lips. Tsuzuki's heart beat triple time, his cock stiffening even more.

"Kazutaka. You are so beautiful," he breathed in awe, his heart throbbing.

Muraki blinked.

Tsuzuki had never commented on his looks before. He had seen how the guardian stared at him, the adoring look and it pleased him immensely. But he knew his lover was shy when it came to compliments so it didn't bother him.

"You think me beautiful, Asato?" the pale blonde asked, a small smile forming.

Tsuzuki smiled dreamily, his violets glazed.

"Oh yes. Very," he nodded. Shifting his hips he groaned softly when the cock twitched against his inner muscles. "I can...I can barely think, you're so beautiful," the brunette rasped, his lips brushing his lover's.

Suddenly, his eyes welled up.

Images of Muraki dead. His pale body lying in a dark mahogany coffin, his slender hands on his chest holding a single blood red rose. Forever still.

Shimmering tears dripped down his cheeks, startling the doctor.

"Beloved?"

"I don't know what...what I would have done if you...if you had," the brunette swallowed, the lump thick in his throat.

Muraki lifted his head, his grey eyes narrowing.

"I don't wish you to think of that, beloved!" the pale blonde brought his hand up to cup Tsuzuki's anxious face.

"Focus on me, right now. This moment. My arms, my lips, my hands, my body giving you only pleasure," he hissed forcefully, punctuating his words with kisses on the brunette's cheek, chin, and throat.

With a wicked glint, Muraki shifted his pelvis, the upward thrust hard and quick.

"Uhhhnn!"

With a sharp gasp, Tsuzuki body snapped tautly, his dark head thrown back.

"And my cock sliding in and out of your beautiful body," Muraki rasped thickly, his control slipping at the erotic sight of the heaving chest before him.

"Kaz-Kazutaka!" the guardian panted, his own leaking cock jutting upward.

"Do you feel that, beloved? This is real. Our desire, our love for one another is real. Focus only on that," Muraki pulled Tsuzuki into his arms, laying the brunette beauty on his back, spreading his lover's legs wider.

Tsuzuki stared up. Heavy-lidded violets glazed and shimmering; cheeks flushed and hot; glossy dark hair fanned against the silk sheets. Wrapping one long leg around the slender waist, he stretched out his arms.

"Real," he whispered thickly, laying his pale lover on top of him.

Their lips met feverishly as Muraki's hips moved, deeply and rhythmically. The pale blonde's tongue stroking the brunette's warm mouth, matching the tempo of his pistoning hips. With a growl, he lifted himself up, digging his fingers into the taut thighs, he quickened his pace. Tsuzuki matched that pace as best he could, every muscle straining, sweat beading down his torso.

The pleasure was indescribable. His worries and fears vanished. Lifting his eyes he gasped at the vision above him. Muraki's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth parted as he panted and strained, his silver hair damply framing his face. Tsuzuki had never seen him look more beautiful. Or so vulnerable.

_Real_

Silver and violet locked together and Tsuzuki thrashed violently, tumbling over that edge crying loudly and his arms blindly reaching for his lover. As the waves of pleasure rolled over him, his anxieties swept away, one thought broke through the haze of his orgasm as clear and sharp as crystal:

_I'd follow him_.

Muraki, in turn, bounced his hips frantically, his entire focus on Tsuzuki's exquisite flushed features. He pulled Tsuzuki against him, his mouth hotly pressed against the brunette's panting mouth as his own climax ripped through him.

_Yes. Follow him into death._

Tsuzuki smiled. His tears running down unheeded, his soul calm despite the galloping of his heart, the violent throes of this body.

Muraki's full weight pinned his lover to the soft mattress and mindful of this, he shakily started to roll over.

"No," the brunette protested weakly, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the pale body, his lover still buried inside.

"I'm too heavy, beloved," the pale blonde protested softly, stroking the brunette's hair.

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I don't mind, Kazutaka," he reasoned. He closed his eyes and listened to steady thrumming of the pale blonde's heart.

_Real_

Muraki kissed the brunette's temple and lay thusly for a few minutes, relishing the feel of Tsuzuki's skin against his own. The brunette ran his hands up and down the pale body, smiling softly. His eyelids grew more heavy, but he didn't want to sleep, not yet.

"Sleep, Asato," Muraki whispered. He had seen the violet eyes droop and fight against the slumber his beloved so desperately needed. He rolled off the guardian and pulled Tsuzuki against him.

Tsuzuki was about to protest, but a yawn came through instead. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the doctor's arms staring intently into the silver orbs.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" he whispered, his hands unconsciously gripping the doctor's shoulders.

"Yes, beloved. I'll always be here," he reassured his lover, kissing his forehead.

Visibly relaxing, Tsuzuki surrendered, his body going limp with a sigh.

Kissing the doctor he whispered back, "I love you, Kazutaka," feeling the pale arms tighten around him.

"I love you, beloved," Muraki whispered back, kissing his cheek.

He combed his long fingers into the dark strands, willing Tsuzuki to sleep. Then noticed something nestled in the dark strands and slowly pulled out a sakura petal. Fingering the petal thoughtfully, he replayed all that happened that evening. Their confessions and the intense strength of their bond. He hoped Tsuzuki's anxieties had been soothed. He would do his up-most to make certain that Tsuzuki knew that he was with him always and not going anywhere.

His frowned deepened.

_I want to stay with you forever, Asato. Beyond my mortal existence. Follow you beyond my pitiful time on earth. I must see to it. Make the necessary plans. Soon._

"I love you so much, Asato," the doctor whispered fiercely. Resolved, he tucked the blankets around them both, settling down into the warm bed.

Tsuzuki stirred and mumbled into the doctor's pale chest, wrapping his slender arms around Muraki's waist.

_Follow you?_

Muraki frowned at that, wondering what his lover meant and came to the conclusion that Tsuzuki had been dreaming.

End

* * *

A/N: Did it suffice? Reviews are appreciated and it keeps me motivated! Triple-layered brownies for all!


End file.
